1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an external disc drive, and more particularly to a slim-type external disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facing the rapid and fast accumulation of knowledge, most multi-media products are issued in the form of CD. Furthermore, due to the wide popularity of CD, every PC is equipped with a disc drive. Disc drives really play an important role in the application of multi-media.
External and portable slim-type disc drives have a smart appearance and are easy and simple to be connected to. For example, it can be handily connected to a computer or a notebook at the office, the house or the factory.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional slim-type disc drive is shown. The conventional slim-type disc drive 10 mainly includes a casing 101, a hinge cover 103, and a torsion spring 105. Casing 101 has an indentation section 1010 for accommodating a CD and an interior for accommodating electronic elements, such as a circuit board, for instance.
Hinge cover 103 is pivotally connected to casing 101, while torsion spring 105 is disposed on the surface of casing 101. Tail end 1050 of torsion spring 105 contacts hinge cover 103. Hinge cover 103 has a close status and an open status in relation to casing 101. When hinge cover 103 is closed, hinge cover 103 makes torsion spring 105 elastically distorted, while the elasticity of the distorted torsion spring 105 is applied onto hinge cover 103.
In order to uplift hinge cover 103 and have it opened, torsion spring 105 of the conventional slim-type disc drive 10 is disposed on the surface of casing 101. Furthermore, the tail end 1050 of torsion spring 105 is exposed between hinge cover 103 and casing 101.
However, the above design really affects the smartness and simplicity of the integral design; moreover, objects can easily get hooked on tail end 1050 of torsion spring 105.